


亲密关系 4

by Squirrelled



Series: 亲密关系 [1]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrelled/pseuds/Squirrelled
Relationships: all也, 嘉也
Series: 亲密关系 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638250
Kudos: 15





	亲密关系 4

Chapter 4

OOC

all也/嘉也

Warning*双性

自慰

姚琛背过脸说那天他从厕所的窗户翻出去逃课去酒吧打碟，无意中听到翟潇闻和刘也的争吵。刘也对姚琛的诚恳反倒不知道该说什么，就抽了几张钞票，其余的又给姚琛塞了回去，然后让姚琛把自己送回了家。一路上兜里的手机一直震，刘也以为是翟潇闻又来查岗就没理，到了家才发现是班主任，赶紧拨回去，班主任是个挺和蔼的中年阿姨，一直挺心疼刘也，知道刘也要走艺考的路，平时他逃课去练舞也就睁一眼闭一眼。班主任说刘也快要去封闭训练了，但上次考试的分数实在不理想，怕文化课耽误了他艺考，于是问刘也有没有时间每天中午上办公室给他补习会儿。

刘也忙不迭的说好，他一直运气不好，所以格外珍惜别人难得的善意。

第二天中午他抱着练习册去班主任的办公室，进门发现大部分人都出去吃饭了，只剩班主任和隔壁的高二英语老师还有零星几个补习的学生，都低着脑袋在做题，刘也问了声好就坐了下来，对面的脑袋循着声音抬了起来，刘也发现竟然是焉栩嘉。

他朝焉栩嘉点头笑了笑，焉栩嘉倒是没什么反应，又把头低了下去。刘也有点尴尬，索性就也低头做英语阅读，过了一会儿班主任过来给他讲题，有意的让他锻炼口语念出来，他一个短句念了好几遍也没念对，又窘又急的时候对面焉栩嘉低沉的声线传了过来，很标准的给他示范了一遍。他顺畅的跟读了下来，班主任也很高兴，“焉栩嘉是他们班英语课代表的，小也下次你来做题我不在你可以直接问他，嘉嘉麻烦你了啊。” 焉栩嘉一愣，抬起眼看着刘也然后笑着说，“不麻烦啊，帮助同学，应该的。” 帮助同学几个字被他加了重音，配上他沉沉的声线，听得刘也耳朵都红透了。

焉栩嘉看着对面刘也头顶的小小发旋和后颈一小片白的发光的皮肤，拿过旁边的手机发了条信息。

几乎是同时，刘也的手机在兜里震了起来。

刘也下了舞蹈课按着信息上的地址找到酒店的时候已经很晚了，前台领了卡进电梯里掏出手机发现焉栩嘉催了他两次，他赶紧回复，“在电梯里了，马上到。” 刷卡一推门进去他就听见浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声，再往里走就看见床上放着一身女式的学生制服，从短裙、大腿袜到少女系的内衣和内裤配套齐全。

他不用想都知道这套衣服是给自己准备的，他想焉栩嘉算是他金主，自己拿了钱人家有要求是应该的，正犹豫又为难要不要自己主动换上的时候浴室门开了，焉栩嘉穿着酒店的白色浴袍擦着头发踢踢踏踏的走出来。

“先去洗个澡吧，” 刘也听焉栩嘉这么说简直如蒙大赦，抬脚就进了浴室，还没等关门焉栩嘉就跟着挤了进来，“我看着你洗。”

焉栩嘉带着热度的目光看刘也脱得一丝不挂，他靠在宽大的大理石洗手台上看水流顺着对方好看的蝴蝶骨流过小小的腰窝，流过挺翘圆润的屁股，顺着股沟流进隐秘的穴口。“脚踩在浴缸上，洗下面给我看。” 刘也被焉栩嘉低沉声音的发号施令吓得抖了一下，他一只脚踩上浴缸边缘，一只手撑开阴唇的褶皱，露出里面粉红的蜜穴，他听见焉栩嘉微不可闻的抽气声，然后另一只手也伸下去轻轻的揉搓阴蒂和阴唇，他突然想想起昨天姚琛给他舔穴的画面，渐渐扩大的快感让他忍不住咬住了下唇。

焉栩嘉没说停，刘也就也不敢停下，因为快感他秀气粉嫩的阴茎已经翘的老高，他试探性的腾出一只手去轻轻撸动已经渗出液体的前端，快感很快占据了大脑，他忍不住开始快速的揉搓阴蒂，但外阴高潮总是让他觉得有点缥缈，刚好这时候焉栩嘉的声音又响了起来，“自己插自己，腿抬高一点，让我看到。”于是他开始主动的自己指奸自己，纤长漂亮的手指在粉红的蜜穴里来回进出，带出清亮的液体，整个人因为快感和浴室的蒸汽，瓷白的皮肤下透出淡淡的粉色，焉栩嘉觉得现在的刘也看上去太可口了，但他却一点也不着急吃掉。

刘也就在焉栩嘉的灼人的目光里把自己玩到了阴道高潮，他有些脱力的靠在墙壁上，可这也没有让他成功的射出来，焉栩嘉走了过来，像摸小动物一样抚摸他的头发，伏在他耳边说，“姐姐，玩你的后面给我看好吗？”他说话的热气喷在刘也的耳廓上，刘也感觉那半边的身子都跟着酥麻了起来。他的手指在焉栩嘉的命令下摸到了后庭，借着水流自己开始玩起了后面，后庭的甬道比他想的还要高热，没几下就轻松地扩张到了二指。

焉栩嘉侧坐在浴缸边缘，已经硬挺起来的阴茎把浴袍顶出一个明显的弧度，刘也想起第一次给焉栩嘉口交的画面，手指进出后庭的动作也快了起来，可怎么都好像是在高潮的边缘打转。他索性半跪下去主动撩开焉栩嘉的浴袍下摆，撸动了几下就把焉栩嘉已经完全勃起的阴茎含了进去，同时把屁股翘起来方便焉栩嘉看到他继续指奸自己，焉栩嘉惊讶于他的乖巧和主动，也惊异于他如此明显和快速的转变，明明前几天在天台上刘也还像是被他逼良为娼的雏妓，如今已经主动又自然的像是天生淫荡如此。

刘也用嘴和手套弄了一会儿，因为焉栩嘉实在太粗大，他被撑得嘴酸，索性像吃冰棒一样转着圈的舔了个遍，舔的焉栩嘉整个鸡巴都沾满了口水，龟头更是被舔的水淋淋的。焉栩嘉像是鼓励一样的抚摸刘也的后脑，轻轻顺着他的头发，刘也试着给焉栩嘉做了两次深喉，喉管痉挛一样的紧缩挤压的焉栩嘉几乎想就这么射在他嘴里，但想到这一夜还长，他就捏着刘也的下巴退了出来。刘也像是疑惑他的行为，抬起来询问式的看着焉栩嘉，带着水汽的大眼睛让他的表情显得天真又纯洁，可偏偏他嘴唇上亮晶晶还挂着焉栩嘉的液体，有一种矛盾又淫荡的美感。得不到焉栩嘉的回答刘也索性就低下头去轻轻的吻了吻焉栩嘉的龟头，他柔软的嘴唇触碰到敏感的龟头让焉栩嘉忍不住战栗了一下。

他让刘也背过去趴在浴缸里继续还没完成的自慰，这个角度他可以清楚的看到刘也手指进出后穴，以及前面的小穴因为快感不断分泌把整个下体都弄得湿漉漉的，他忍着想立刻过去把肏进刘也子宫的冲动看刘也像个欲求不满的小母狗一样自慰，这个过程折磨却也带给他一种近似掌控欲一样的快感。

还好没多久刘也就尖叫着高潮了，前面和下面都喷的一塌糊涂，整个人瘫在浴缸里起不来身。

“洗一洗出来换衣服吧，正餐要开始了。” 说完焉栩嘉就走了出去顺便帮他带上了浴室的门。


End file.
